Tease
by Namibean
Summary: The Straw-hats stop at a water park resort for a day. Sanji comes across something he probably shouldn't have… for his own health.


_A short, silly little fluff piece I thought of after seeing the Portrait of Pirates Nami _02 figure. If you haven't seen the figure yet, be prepared because it's sexy (and a cast off, if you're into that sort of thing). You have been warned. ^^_

* * *

 _Another water park resort_ , Sanji sighed as he gathered his swim trunks and a towel before walking out of the men's cabin. If there was anything Luffy favored, it was a water park. Why the captain enjoyed water so much when he knew he was a devil fruit user was completely beyond the cook. At least at a water park they didn't use seawater… usually. So none of the crew had to worry about their fearless, sometimes idiotic, leader drowning… usually.

 _At least I'll get to see Nami-san and Robin-chan in bikinis again_ , Sanji smiled to himself as he climbed the outdoor staircase to the bathhouse to change. He liked swimming, especially since he was the best swimmer of the crew, but even the cook got a little tired of seeing water **all** of the time. Today was just one of those days that he didn't know if he would enjoy himself. Thankfully, the water park sold food, so he wouldn't have to worry about cooking for the crew until dinner.

Not even thinking to knock, Sanji opened the door to the bathhouse and froze. Nami-san was sitting with her legs folded underneath her on a towel on the floor. Long orange hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She was already wearing her shiny, deep blue bikini bottoms. Slender arms were crossed in front of her body, with her white Criminal brand T-shirt gathered in her hands. The worn fabric had been pulled up to her waist when the cook had walked in.

"N-Nami-san!" He stuttered as his face turned a bright red. "I'm so sorry! I…" The navigator looked sideways at him. A soft pink blush rose in her cheeks. Her arms were still poised in front of her. Sanji knew he should leave before she killed him, because there was no other suitable punishment for him walking in on her. "I-I'll let you change," he blurted out as he attempted to leave.

"Sanji-kun," he paused in surprise when he heard her voice gently call him. The cook looked up to see a coy smile on her lips. "Come in and close the door," she softly instructed. Fear struck his heart. Why would Nami-san want him to come into the room while she was changing? _Maybe she really is going to kill me!_

Obeying her command, he slowly walked into the room and closed the door. With a gulp, he looked down at his feet and tried to think of some way he could bargain for his life. "Do you want me to give you a little show?" Her voice was still quiet but playful.

 _Maybe I'm already dead_ , Sanji thought as his eyes flashed up to meet hers. An amused smile still tugged at the corner of the navigator's lips. Soft brown eyes looked at him without a trace of anger. The confusion must have been plastered on his face. "I'm feeling generous today," Nami explained with a shrug. One of her perfect eyebrows arched at him, "Well?"

How was he supposed to respond to that?! Of course Sanji wanted to say "yes!" Anyone on the crew would have guessed that! What hot-blooded man attracted to women wouldn't say "yes" to her? But he also didn't want to come across as an even bigger pervert to Nami-san than what he knew he already looked like. His mouth opened then closed. The cook's voice seemed to be lost. Finally, without even realizing it, his head slowly nodded.

The navigator responded with an entertained giggle. "Okay, but you have to promise not to look away," she smiled again. "Otherwise you'll miss it and I won't give you any second chances. Understood?" Sanji somehow nodded in response. "Good," she replied.

Gathering the fabric in her hands again, she sweetly asked, "Ready?" Nami didn't even wait for his answer before she began. Delicate fingers slowly pulled the T-shirt up her body. Sanji braced himself against the door. This wouldn't be done in a flash like her Shiawase Punch in Alabasta. The navigator really aimed to give him a show as he watched the cotton gradually peel away from her creamy skin.

With his heart pounding, the cook briefly wondered if Nami was wearing a bra underneath her shirt. Seeing the bottom curve of her naked breasts, Sanji realized she had nothing on underneath. Embarrassed for staring, he squeezed his eyes shut. "Open your eyes, Sanji-kun," the navigator breathed in warning. "I told you that I won't give you any second chances."

Didn't she know how much this was torturing him? Taking a deep breath, he blinked his eyes open and looked up at her. The navigator gently smiled at him and began her tantalizingly slow ascent again. As her fingers grazed the peak of her breasts, she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. Sanji pinched his nose in attempt to stop it from bleeding. _Oh God… Does this turn her on as well?_ How the cook even remained conscious, he had no idea. Seconds later, when a hint of the soft peach color of her nipples came into view, his mind finally became overwhelmed and he exploded in a nosebleed before collapsing on the floor. Just as he blacked out, he heard Nami-san call his name in concern.

…

 _Several minutes later…_

"I didn't even get to have any cotton candy!" Sanji could hear Chopper complain. "You're lucky that I didn't leave the ship yet!"

"I know Chopper. Thank you." Nami-san was there as well? "If he's stable, then you can go ahead to the water park. I'll stay with him."

"Ah! Are you sure, Nami?" The doctor was trying to be polite, but it was evident that he really wanted to go to the park.

"Yes, I'm sure." There was a smile in the navigator's voice. "It's kind of my fault that he ended up like this anyway." _No, don't think that Nami-san. It's not your fault at all._

"Okay… But don't blame yourself!" Chopper was being authoritative now. "He's the pervert that walked in on you!" The reindeer's little footsteps left the room and the door closed.

Sanji slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in the infirmary. Thankfully, he wasn't hooked up to a blood transfusion bag again, but he could feel a bandage on his nose. How was that supposed to help anything? Nami-san was sitting on the edge of the bed, still looking towards the door. She held the cook's right hand with both of hers.

When he squeezed her hands, the navigator turned towards him. "Hey," she said with a warm smile. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Clearing his throat, he responded. "Yeah…" He noticed that she was still in her T-shirt and bikini bottoms. Taking a breath to calm himself, he asked, "What happened?"

"You had a nosebleed and passed out." Nami looked down, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I should've known you wouldn't be able to handle that." With a pout, she muttered, "It was stupid of me."

The cook shook his head profusely. "No, not at all!" He let go of her hands and reached for her hips to pull her up the bed towards him. Nami blushed even more and held on to his upper arms to prevent herself from falling on top of him.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I was just surprised and couldn't control myself." Sanji didn't even seem to realize the effect his touch was having on the navigator. Unconsciously, his left hand slid from her hip, up under her shirt, to the small of her back. She sighed when she felt his fingers gently brush against her sensitive skin.

"Can we please try agai—" His words were cut off as Nami pressed her lips into his, her tongue coaxing him to respond. She pulled back the blankets and climbed on top of him, moaning into his mouth when her hips brushed against his. Sanji was having trouble processing everything, even with his body reacting on its own accord. "Nami-san?"

Gently biting his lip before kissing him once more, the navigator then pushed herself up. Her hands rested against his torso as she straddled him. With her coy smile returning from earlier, she whispered, "You can do it this time."

* * *

 _Owari? Nope! I just wrote a second part to the story called "Release" but I had to only post it on AO3 since it is rated E. Just search my name to find it. ^^_


End file.
